


Trade

by pickleplum



Series: Owl and Dragon [26]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the powers that be of the PPDC were thinking when they put Hermann and Newt in a lab together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade

**Author's Note:**

> This piece sits between "[The Buzzard and the Owl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1655999)" and "[Met His Match](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1180263)" on the [official Athene!AU reading list](http://pickle-plum.tumblr.com/athene-list) and references one of the incidents recounted in "[Collective (Un)Conscious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1704083)."

**PARTIAL TRANSCRIPT, PPDC Marshals' weekly conference call, 17 November 2019.  
**

...

 **[Nguyen; Sydney]** I hate to lose him, but I need to get Gottlieb out of here.

 **[Arriola; Panama City]** Why? He is finally getting good with those emergence predictions.

 **[Nguyen] **And**** the Jaeger software upgrades have never gone faster or smoother. ****And**** the Science Division is getting its best results ever. ****And**** he can get Chuck Hansen back under control when the kid and his dad are on the outs. But it's him or the Jones boys and I can't afford to lose any more Rangers.

 **[Pentecost; Anchorage]** <sighs> What did they do?

 **[Nguyen]** Jackson threw Gottlieb up against a wall and was going to beat him senseless after the _Triton_ fiasco. Would've done it, too, if Hansen the Third hadn't shown up. As it was, Gottlieb was out of action for three days.

 **[Pentecost]** You've investigated and reprimanded Jones.

 **[Nguyen]** **Of course**. If it weren't for the high emotions at the time, I'd have dragged him in front of a court-martial.

 **[Pentecost]** Good.

 **[Souma; Tokyo]** While we're talking about K-Science transfers, my year with Geiszler is up. Who wants him?

 **[Peláez; Lima]** I've already had him. I can't take Gottlieb, either. We all know when the budget cuts come, Lima will go first. I'm cutting my entire science staff to keep the J-Tech side running full-strength as long as possible.

 **[Nguyen]** I don't think Geiszler would last long on station with Hansen and Jones. I don't want to deal with that sort of paperwork.

 **[Kozlov; Vladivostok]** I no longer have a Biology Division. Apologies.

 **[Xiong; Hong Kong]** I'll take both of them.

<silence>

 **[Souma]** Are you **mad**? You **want** Geiszler?

 **[Nguyen]** **And** Gottlieb? That's like nitroglycerin and a blasting cap.

 **[Xiong]** I want both of them.

 **[Pentecost]** You sure about this, Xiong?

 **[Xiong]** Yes. I have a plan.

 **[Souma]** Keep them as far apart as physically possible?

 **[Xiong]** They'll share a single workspace.

<silence>

 **[Souma]** You're not **mad**. You're **suicidal**.

 **[Xiong]** Have any of you seen or heard of Geiszler taking a step back from anyone?

 **[Kozlov]** He went toe-to-toe with **Sasha Kaidanovskaya** and would be dead had Aleksis not defused the situation.

 **[Xiong]** I watched Gottlieb argue him into a literal corner and force him to concede a point.

 **[Souma]** <low whistle> I guess anyone who can handle Chuck Hansen should be able to deal with Geiszler.

 **[Pentecost]** Any objections to sending both Gottlieb and Geiszler to Hong Kong?

<silence>

 **[Pentecost]** Write up the orders, Marshals. What's next on our agenda?

...

 

**Author's Note:**

> It ain't much of a story on its own, I know, but it's information the overall universe needs and I had to post it somewhere.
> 
> Beta-ed by [artificiallifecreator](http://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator) who is much too patient with my weirdness.


End file.
